Obedient Gear
by MCalhen
Summary: Spiral Alive spoilers. So Kirie would agree to be a cooperative gear - but why, oh why, did that involve doing things that made her look like a deviant? Really, though, why did SHE have to dump a passed out teenage girl in a park at night?


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Square Enix, Eita Mizuno, and Kyo Shirodaira.

Author's Note: I didn't ask permission to borrow this idea during the chat, but credit to Azalee for it. I had to write it because the best way to show her what I imagined it to go like was to write it as a story rather than attempt explaining it. We both believe that Yukine Amanae was telling the truth about how she was released from confinement, so this is the result…

* * *

_Puff, puff, puff, puff…_

The cigarette never left her lips as she stared forward, both hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Oh, she was livid all right. No one made Kirie Tsuchiya do something so inhumane and reckless!

Oh, but they did, and that bastard was probably having a pretty good laugh at her misfortune. What else would make her put a young girl to sleep with gas, and then drive her all the way out to a park and leave her along with her belongings on some random bench?! There were so many things wrong with this scenario, and Kirie only hoped not a damn soul saw her.

Kirie glanced angrily in the rearview mirror to check that the Amanae girl was still sleeping soundly in the backseat before her eyes roamed back to the road. This girl had definitely murdered people, and perhaps they may have been Blade Children, but she was still a killer. Even so, Kirie didn't feel comfortable leaving the young high school girl in a park in the middle of the night. What if some guy tried to have his way with her with Yukine Amanae while she was out cold? Then again, recalling that incredible alibi of Amanae's was just another reason Kirie worried more about the fool that even tried.

Heck, the thought would have been funny, if Kirie didn't feel like a deviant herself just about now. The body was in her backseat after all – still alive, but put to sleep by none other than Kirie. Oh yes, there was_ nothing _suspicious about Kirie at all!

To add to the frustration, getting Amanae in the car had been a nightmare. Trying to get her out without injuring her and dumping her on a park bench _totally unseen_ was going to require just as much effort.

If she was capable of murdering Kiyotaka Narumi right now, she would definitely have done it. Heck, if she was capable of defying him, she would have done so.

When Kirie pulled over to the side of the street and parked sloppily, she mashed her cigarette – now burning into the filter, which was soaked in her saliva from never leaving her lips – into the ashtray of her car and got out. She kept her temper in check as she closed the car door softly, so it didn't slam and alert anyone that might be nearby. Hopefully those who were smart would be sleeping softly in their beds, or still getting drunk at a nightclub. When she opened the back door of her car, she noticed Amanae's serene face as she slept, locks of long hair sweeping down onto the floor of the car. Kirie felt a sharp pang of guilt before she reached over and softly pulled the tie out of her hair and ever-so-gently collected the girl's beautiful hair into a bun. She didn't want to pull any of it out or tug at it painfully while she was carrying the body to the bench.

"I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you," she said gently to Amanae, her hand cupping the girl's forehead.

But now it was time to work. She had to work – Kiyotaka only had to make it happen, as she was quickly figuring out. _You're just a gear, remember, Kirie? You don't have a choice either way – so you can do what he says and get it over with, or you can be manipulated by him until you're forced to do as he says._

Either way, it seemed she had been forced.

With two hands tucked under the girl's arms, she pulled the body out slowly, taking care not to scrape her soft skin on the concrete. Ugh, such a slim girl was still heavy, but somehow she managed to pull the girl from the car, while she kept her eyes out for anyone that might be around. Fortunately, the park was still, save for the sound of cars in the distance and the gentle wind blowing the swings. The nearest park bench was still a few feet as she slid Amanae past the concrete and onto the grass.

The next part was hard – heaving the girl from the ground onto the bench. She carefully pulled Amanae in front of the bench before putting her front half up on one side, and following with her slim legs. If she had tried to pull the body onto the bench from one side, she probably would have done damage not only to Amanae, but exhausted her own strength. Even this method was a pain, as Kirie was not a weight lifter – she was a scientist, damn it!

Her task was almost finished now. She pulled out a piece of paper from her lab coat, checking the address on it. Her eyes followed up to the apartment building where Imari Sekiguchi resided. The lights were still on. She went back to the car and retrieved Amanae's belongings, dumping a large suitcase on the ground next to the bench before gently tucking Sekiguchi's address under the handle securely.

One last thing was left to do before she could get the hell out of here. She kneeled down and carefully pulled out her hair tie from Amanae's bun and tucking the long strands under her head so they didn't blow and knot so badly. Kirie didn't bother putting her own hair back up, though – she hurried to the car and sat inside quickly before lighting up a cigarette and pulling away from the curb.

She didn't look back, because the guilt was bothering her too much. Even if this was all in Kiyotaka's plans, and even if the effects of the sleeping gas were supposed to wear off soon, she had just left a high school female in the middle of a park at night. Couldn't Kiyotaka have at least allowed her to stay behind and watch her until the girl woke up and discovered Sekiguchi's address? Oh no, Kiyotaka had assured her that Amanae would be alright and find the address and do everything as planned.

Oh yes, it was all in the plans.

Just as she had done everything as per Kiyotaka's plans. Ticked like a useful, cooperative gear right down to the very minute, like a gear in a clock.


End file.
